heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruu Bastion
Haruu Bastion lived in Viridian, he is from the capital Cathedral. Haruu comes from a long lineage of Knights who have served under the past Saints. Son of the Knight Commander, Haruu received the best possible training while growing up, making him a formidable opponent. He left the city in search of the person who killed his father and betrayed Cathedral. Appearance Haruu wears mostly black clothing. He wears a black long sleeve shirt and light blue washed jeans. He wears black bandages that are tied over his jeans from his toes to right below his knees. Haruu's left arm is covered in the Cathedral Knights armor, the armor is a standard silver color. The black underclothes and silver arm armor is the classic outfit for a Cathedral Knight, although it is slightly different than what Haruu wears, since the outfit consists of pants instead of jeans and no leg bandages, and they have the insignia of Cathedral on their chest. He wears a maroon cloth that is tied around his left bicep. The cloth was his father's, as all Knight Commanders are given a maroon headband. He has a leather harness that holds the sheath to his sword on his back. Haruu has pink hair as well as violet eyes. His hair is long and spiky, flowing towards the front. It is shorter on the sides and quite long on the top. He wears part of his hair in a smaller ponytail in the back. After returning from the Temple of Light, Haruu's appearance is slightly altered. He stopped wearing the Viridian armor, although he keeps the maroon headband tied to his left bicep. He wears a beige cloak that has a black inside. The cloak has extra material around the neck and held together by a rope that wraps around the neck. He changes the sheath and harness for his sword from his back to his waist, but he stops wearing it once he obtains All Things End. History Leaving the City Haruu abandoned Cathedral after he found out that his father, Cero Bastion, was killed. The sword Roku, which was owned by Cero, mysteriously turned up at the gates of Cathedral with his Knight Commander's headband tied to it. Cero had previously left on a mission to discover the whereabouts of Ghost. While it was believed that Ghost had in fact killed Cero Bastion, the incident was kept away from the public. This enraged Haruu, who felt that the city was dragging its feet with the situation and not taking action to find him. He stole the sword and the headband and set out to find Ghost himself. He ends up working as hired muscle for money, and ended up on an expedition to the Northern Continent with a Yusparian trading company. On this trip, he met Raiken Hariko. Search for Power After the Sirisian War, Haruu did not return to Viridian. He was heavily affected by the death of his childhood friend Kai and disappeared after the war had died down. Saint Duren, a friend to his late parents and who had also recognized Haruu's strength, sent Mugen to go find him and help him recover from the loss. After gathering information Mugen found out that Haruu had been fighting in the Miracle City Bloodhouse. Haruu had spent months in the bloodhouse, seeking strong opponents to help him cope with his overpowering sense of weakness since he couldn't save his loved ones. Eventually, Mugen helps him get back on his feet and seek out a path of strength, leading him to many challenges and locations such as training with Exalted and ultimately to the Temple of Light. Meeting Mizzor and Loteliss Haruu meets Mizzor and Loteliss, two powerful Exalted, in a secluded section of the Gordros mountains in Viridian. The pair helps him to better his lightning affinity and make it more powerful as well as have increased control. The Temple of Light After some time had passed since leaving Cathedral again after the Sirisian War, Haruu arrives at the Temple of Light. From a young age Haruu had only trained his lightning affinity since house Bastion was known for their exceptionally skilled lightning users and ignored his light affinity. Once at the temple, he learned the old Viridi ways of light manipulation, allowing for intricate control over the shape of the affinity. While at the Temple of Light, he also learns calming methods that help him control the rage of his Ruin blood, allowing him to eventually bring the power out as he needs it. Equipment Roku Roku is one of the six Blades of Aren. These blades are ancient weapons that have been known as the strongest weapons in Viridian. Roku has the hilt and guard of a katana, but the blade resembles a broadsword with a hollow middle section. There is a module on top of the guard that, when power is applied, generates electricity that fills the middle of the blade as well as shooting two small jets out of each side of it, giving the blade more of a broadsword look. The main ability of Roku is to send lightning slashes with each swing of the blade, with the size and power depending on the skill of the user. It can also shoot a blast of lightning, but this takes time as it has to charge more power in the center of the blade and then release it. Haruu eventually obtains all of the blades of Aren. Devils Pot Haruu has an item known as a devil's pot, a common item among Viridi nobility that is able to trap a certain affinity in the pot so that the target can no longer use it. Haruu's mother was able to make a special devil's pot to store the ruin powers within Haruu. This pot does not look like the generic ones and looks more akin to an ancient pot with a sealing tag on it. He wears the pot tied to the sheath of his sword. Eventually, the pot breaks when he fully obtains his ruin powers. Shinigami Shinigami is the blade that Haruu obtains when he receives All Things End. The blade is completely made of dark energy and appears to manifest itself in Haruu's hand. The sword itself acts as a teleportation anchor and allows Haruu to use the art of teleportation without the use of the hand symbol. Eventually, Haruu is able to manipulate the shape of the blade since it is made out of pure darkness and gain the ability to cover objects with it, such as his hand, and use that as the anchor point for his teleportation art. Abilities Monkung Monkung is a sword fighting style that was made famous by Viridian royalty. This fighting style has a specific stance, where the user hold the blade horizontally in front of their chest, with one hand right beneath the guard of the blade and one hand pressed on the back of the blade. Haruu is an especially proficient user of this technique. Lightning Manipulation Haruu has the power of lightning which is common for where he lives. Although having a common power, he is quite proficient in its uses. He uses his powers to make lightning constructs for combat and miscellaneous uses. The unique way in which lightning is used by Haruu is from a technique taught exclusively in Goldspire, the palace in Cathedral. All children labeled with elite element control and who posses lightning affinities are taught this method from a young age. His lightning has a pale yellow color to it. Light Manipulation Haruu is later able to apply light to his lightning techniques. This gives him better construct control, as he is able to make more intricate structures that have much more defensive and offensive capabilities. His lightning and light combination structures are heavenly white in color, with some pieces being his normal pale yellow lightning color. These constructs appear to almost glow with a holy aura. He wasn't able to use his light abilities very well until after he visited the Temple of Light. Ruin Haruu is of Ruin blood and has the curse of ruin, as evidenced by his violet eyes. His mother was able to stop the sickness by having a special devil's pot made that was able to take away the ruin curse. After the pot breaks and he overcomes the curse of ruin that gives the sickness, he is able to consistently open the second release with minimal strain on his body. In Haruu's third release, he becomes immune to lightning and electricity, and becomes a sort of electrical conductor, being able to channel it from one source to another. It should be noted that while he is immune to purely electric attacks, techniques based off mixed affinities still affect him. All Things End A very powerful art that is one half of the Arts of Balance, with the other being All Things Begin. This extremely powerful art manifests itself as the dark cover as well as the Black Lance, Shinigami. The dark cover is able to spread from the edges of Haruu's body, covering parts of it in the pitch-black energy and allowing him to teleport things through the cover from far distances. Shinigami is all things end shaped into a weapon, whose strength is determined by the strength of Haruu's own body. All things end is inherently offensive and is said to require a strong body in order to obtain it. When utilizing all things end, Haruu's left eye glows with a pitch-black aura and a trail, with the kanji for "end" appearing in his eye. This art is pitch black in color. Also grants the user wit ability to fuse with a user of All Things Begin, creating Archangel. This art becomes stronger as Haruu gets closer to Raiken, the holder of All Things Begin, as the resonance of their souls is greater. Teleportation After obtaining All Things End, Haruu is able to fully understand teleportation and can fully utilize its properties. With full control over his All Things End, he can teleport himself over long distances. He can also teleport things to him, as he often will switch which blade his is using depending on an opponent. When teleporting himself and others, pitch black aura resonating from Shinigami surrounds the targets and then collapses in on itself. Hand of Theos Haruu obtains the Hand of Theos by coming in contact with the statue. He is judged worthy by it and gained the ability to discern the abilities of someones just by touching them or their. Techniques * Lightning Form -''' This is Haruu's ability to craft objects out of his lightning. He can use these lightning constructs during the course of battle. Eventually, he is able to imbue these constructs with his light affinity as well. ** '''Lightning Form: Weapon Creation - Haruu emits lightning from a certain part of his body, usually his palms, and the lightning created forms into the shape of a weapon. He usually shapes his lightning into the form of a scythe the length of his body or a katana, but he can form any weapon to fit the circumstance. The creation acts as if it were made out of a solid material. Haruu also uses this ability to create shields and other barriers to protect himself. ** Lightning Form: Cloud Cannon - Haruu charges lightning into his arms, and shoots the lightning forward. As he charges, lightning bounces around on his arms, and when he fires the lighting on his arms takes shape for a couple seconds, forming a lightning cannon. He can also use one arm to fire off this technique, but it isn't quite as strong. ** Lightning Form: Barrier - Haruu forms a large barrier that takes the form of an lightning wall. This barrier can protect from most abilities. ** Lightning Form: Lance of Light -''' Haruu creates a lance made out of his lightning and fuses his light with it and throws it, causing for a large damaging explosion on impact. * '''Heaven's Strike - Haruu uses his lightning (and later his light) to shoot energy into the air that then rains down on the opponent as arrows. * Heavenly Brahma Gates: Binding - Haruu clasps his hands together and an ornate tori gate made of his light and lightning comes down around the neck of the person it is cast on. Once the gate is on the neck of the target, chains shoot out from it and wrap the target, effectively binding them. ** Heavenly Brahma Gates: Massive Binding - A variation of the Heavenly Brahma Gate: Binding technique that is used for larger targets or those with immense power. * Heavenly Brahma Gates: Opening - Haruu calls down a large ornate tori gate behind him by clasping his hands together. This gate then generates a ball of light in the center of the gate. The ball then shoots light in the form of a lance at supersonic speed towards the target, exploding on impact. The explosion is not a fiery explosion, but a light explosion said to "banish all evil". ** 'Heavenly Brahma Gates: Five Gate Opening '- A variation of the Heavenly Brahma Gate: Opening that utilizes five gates instead of one to rain down ultimate destructive power. * 'Magatama Rosary -' Haruu creates a ring of lightning and then creates magatama beads made of light on it. This technique is used to block extremely powerful attacks. * 'Body of Light: Lightning Enhance -' Haruu is able to do what very few skilled art users can; he can use two enhancement abilities at the same time. By enhancing parts of his body with both light and lightning, he can move with a speed that rivals the speed of light itself. Given the difficulty of this technique Haruu can only localize the ability to one part of his body, such as his feet for running or his left arm for a punch, and cannot use it continuously for more than five minutes. * 'All Things End: Dark Cover -' Haruu is able to cover himself with the energy from all things end, allowing him to teleport objects to him using whatever part of his body is covered like a portal. Category:Characters